staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Lutego 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości) 8.00 Pan Złota Rączka (41) - serial prod. USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Klechdy i bajania: Opowieść o Jaśku i wodnikach, czyli czym jest szczęście 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Dotyk anioła (54) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Bar(o)Metr (powt.) 11.20 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem: O powstawaniu gatunków 11.40 Co orzeknie sąd: Walczyk na siedem ósmych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.25 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Wielkie sprzątanie 12.40 Chcemy pomóc 12.50 Taksówka Jedynki: Prezenter (powt.) 13.05 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna: Wystarczy gest 13.30 Ja i moje życie (1) - program edukacyjny (powt.) 13.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 14.10 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci 14.35 Manifest Wayne'a (16) - ser. prod. austral. 15.05 Tydzień Prezydenta 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (792) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (185) - telenowela TVP 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Forum - prog. publicystyczny (audiotele: 0-700-15011 - opcja 1, 0-700-15012 - opcja 2) 18.45 Flesz - Wiadomości 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (24) - serial prod. USA 21.00 Jaka emerytura 21.05 Zagraj w reklamę - Vena '99 (audiotele: 0-700-55525) 21.25 Teatr Telewizji: Emilia Galotti, 1996, autor Gotthold Ephraim Lessing 22.45 W centrum uwagi 23.05 Wiadomości 23.17 Sport 23.25 Kronika MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym (Ramsau - Austria) 23.35 Żona Araba - reportaż 0.05 Mistrzowie kina: Nagle, zeszłego lata - film fab. prod. USA (1959) 1.55 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna: Interpretacje i improwizacje (powt.) 2.20 Mistrzowie: Pasje Pani Profesor (powt.) 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport - telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (105) Lekarstwo na miłość - telenowela TVP (powt.) 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-700-35277) 9.35 Krok za krokiem (104) - serial prod. USA 10.00 W zagrożeniu (1): Byki, bikini i łamignaty - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (powt.) 11.00 Studio sport: MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym (Ramsau - Austria) 11.35 Jake i Ben (17/26) - serial prod. kanad. 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Za głosem serca (6) - serial prod. kanad. 14.15 Wszystko gra - telewizyjne varietes (1) 15.10 Prawie doskonali (4-5) - serial prod. USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Nie tylko w koszarach 17.05 Nasze miejsce - małe ojczyzny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.35 Krzyżówka 13-latków - teleturniej 20.05 Kochankowie mojej mamy - film fab. prod. polskiej (1985) 21.40 Tele wizje kultury: II Międzynarodowy Konkurs Wiolonczelowy im. Witolda Lutosławskiego 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport - telegram 22.40 Wielcy Polacy na koniec wieku: Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach Leszka Kołakowskiego (4): O śmiechu 23.00 Mieszane uczucia: Na kocią łapę 24.00 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 0.30 Kawał życia Janusza Wojnickiego 0.55 Zakazana miłość - film fab. prod. niem. (1995) 2.35 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Dżungla rytmów - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 07.55 (WP) Dżungla rytmów - serial animowany 08.00 Obiektyw - wiadomości poranne 08.05 Kartka z kalendarza 08.10 Magazyn poranny TV Białystok 08.30 (WP) Przyroda i technika - serial dokumentalny 09.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Stulecie zwykłych ludzi - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 11.15 (WP) Podróże kota Madisona - serial dla dzieci 11.40 (WP) Regiony - program publicystyczny 12.10 (WP) Góra niedźwiedzia Grizzly (Grizzly's Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1995 13.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Ślady przeszłości - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 15.45 Gość dnia 16.00 Obiektyw - flesz 16.05 Życie roślin - serial przyrodniczy 16.40 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Kartka z kalendarza 18.35 Znane, nieznane: Z historii Suraża - reportaż B. Hyży-Czołpińskiej 19.10 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 19.30 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (WP) Stulecie zwykłych ludzi - serial dokumentalny 21.00 (WP) Regiony - program publicystyczny 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (2/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980 23.15 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (14/19) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982 Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Batman - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Star Trek: Stacja Kosmiczna - amerykański serial s-f. 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obycz. 10.30 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Ochrona absolutna - serial amerykański 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Disco Polo Live (157) - program muzyczny 14.30 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen SanDiego - amerykański serial animowany 15.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 15.45 Wystarczy chcieć 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Alf - amerykański serial komediowy 16.45 Na południe - kanadyjski serial sensac. 17.40 Życie jak poker - polska telenowela 18.10 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Mega hit: Poza prawem - film fab. prod. USA (1991) 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Bumerang 0.05 Magazyn Teatru Otwartego 1.10 Muzyka na bis 4.05 Pożegnanie TVN 06.25 Dzień dobry w TVN 06.30 Kropka nad i 06.50 Dzień dobry w TVN 06.55 XX wiek według Davida Frosta (20) - serial dokumentalny 07.45 Biblia dla najmłodszych - Dawid i Goliat - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Łebski Harry (50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Conan (40) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Esmeralda (123) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Złota klatka (21) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.50 Rozwinąć skrzydła (21) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 12.30 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka 13.00 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.30 Maria Izabela (35) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.00 Biblia dla najmłodszych - Dawid i Goliat - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Conan (40) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (54) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 California Dreams (52) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Sport: NBA - mecz New Jersey Nets - Indiana Pacers (powt.) 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn rozrywki i sensacji 18.00 Esmeralda (124) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (36) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Gwiezdne wrota (26) - serial SF, USA 21.00 Portret zabójcy (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (60) - serial USA 00.25 Ulica miłości (26) - serial erotyczny, USA 00.55 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta (41) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Bliss (1) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 09.55 Horoskop na dziś 10.00 Winnetou (3) - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Jugosławia 1965 11.35 Program kulinarny 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.15 Wielkie romanse XX wieku (The Great Ramances of the Twentieth Century) (21) - serial dokumentalny. 12.40 Na wokandzie (Judge Judy) (29) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.00 Horoskop na dziś 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.35 City (284) - serial, USA, wyk. Morgan Fairchild, Jane Elliot, Corey Page - Facet, Catherine Hicks 14.00 Propozycje do listy przebojów Bogdana Łazuki 14.05 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (1) - serial, Meksyk 1996 14.55 Propozycje do listy przebojów Szczęśliwej ósemki 15.00 VIP - magazyn plotek i sensacji 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu (Home and Away) (111) - serial, Australia 1995 15.55 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady - magazyn Studia AGNES 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (36) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży. 16.55 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (36) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997 17.50 Z ostatniej chwili (E.N.G.) (42) - serial, USA 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie (12) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997 20.00 Tropikalna gorączka (Jungle Fever) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991 22.20 Wiatraki bogów (Windmills of the Gods) (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Nasze wiadomości 23.25 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 23.55 Horoskop na jutro 00.00 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Umrzeć z miłości (Dying to Love You) - dramat, USA 1993 01.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Uczmy się polskiego (23): Niech żyje socjologia! (powt.) 08.05 Dla dzieci: Szafiki (powt.) 08.35 Gwiezdny pirat (1/7) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 09.30 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Barbara Sass (powt.) 11.00 Uczucia - recital Michała Bajora (1) (powt.) 11.25 Jerzy Grotowski - wierny sobie - reportaż Elżbiety Sitek (powt.) 11.50 Teledyski na życzenie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 12.30 Klan (181) - telenowela, Polska 1997 12.55 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 13.10 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz - program muzyczny Witolda Pogranicznego (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn polonijny z Niemiec (powt.) 14.00 Fitness Club (4/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 14.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Klan (181) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 16.25 Wiersze na dzień powszedni: Aleksander bardini - Dzień czternasty 16.30 Dla dzieci: Bajki polskie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy tydzień 17.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (4/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1990 19.00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza (w przerwie meczu) 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 CZARNE, BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (3-ost.): Wśród swoich - komedia wojenna, Polska 1970 21.15 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 21.35 Znaki czasu: Królowie nocy, czyli od Paradisu do Domu Chłopa - film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Kalukina 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 23.20 Gość w dom - Zakopane 23.55 Camerata 2 00.25 Tydzień prezydenta 00.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany (powt.) 01.00 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.30 Pogranicze w ogniu (4/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Konic (powt.) 02.30 Panorama (powt.) 02.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.05 CZARNE, BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (3-ost.): Wśród swoich - komedia wojenna, Polska 1970 04.15 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 04.35 Wiersze na dzień powszedni: Aleksander Bardini - Dzień czternasty (powt.) 04.45 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.05 SPORT Z SATELITY: Ze sportu wzięte 05.35 Klan (181) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 06.40 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 7.30 Link New Look - magazyn mody 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Grace w opałach - serial kom. 9.30 Ja i duce - włoski serial hist. 10.35 Hill Street Blues - serial 11.35 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Makakofonia, czyli Rock M.K.K. - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok - blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Hill Street Blues - serial 18.25 Grace w opałach - francuski serial komediowy 19.00 Micaela - włoska telenowela 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny 21.00 Pierwsza fala - serial s-f USA 22.00 Sławne ulice - serial 23.00 Końcowa rozgrywka - film fab. prod. USA 0.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.40 Piosenka na życzenie 2.40 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.10 Łysoń - serial komediowy 06.35 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial komediowy 07.00 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obyczajowy 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Dżdżownica Jim, Beethoven, Załoga 51 08.45 Siódme niebo - serial komediowy 09.35 Smok Stanleya (Stanley's Dragon) - komedia SF, USA 1994 11.15 Wakacje w domu (Home for the Holidays) - film przygodowy, USA 1995 13.00 Teleshopping 14.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Karuzela przygód - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bolek i Lolek, Woody Woodpacker, Bionix 16.15 Świromania - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.05 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 - 23.05 ROMANTYCZNY PONIEDZIAŁEK: 20.00 Tropikalna gorączka (Jungle Fever) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991 22.20 Wiatraki bogów - serial sensacyjny 23.05 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.15 Śmierć człowieka skorumpowanego (Mord d'un pourri) - film kryminalny, Francja 1977 01.15 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.45 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 02.30 Świat Audobona - serial przyrodniczy Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny Budzik 08.00 Mundial Futbol 08.30 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - film animowany 08.55 (K) Wtedy zjawił się Jones (Along Came Jones) - western, USA 1945 10.25 (K) Tajemnice oceanów - film dokumentalny 10.50 (K) Od strony kuchni (Cuisine et dependances) - komedia, Francja 1963 12.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - film dokumentalny 13.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 13.30 (K) Znikający punkt (Vanishing Point) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 15.00 (K) Kaskaderzy - film dokumentalny 15.25 (K) Twarz (Face) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1997 17.10 (K) Traszka Neda - film animowany 17.35 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - film animowany 18.00 -20.00 OKNO NIE KODOWANE: 18.00 Nie Przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki 18.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny 20.00 (K) Belfer (The Substitute) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 21.50 (K) Wielcy tego stulecia - film dokumentalny 22.50 (K) Drżące ciało (Carne tremula) - komedia, Hiszpania/Francja 1997 00.30 (K) Narzeczona dla geniusza (IQ) - komedia, USA 1994 HBO 8.45 Paragon, gola! - familijny, Polska 10.25 Stalowy rycerz - film akcji, USA 12.00 Pogromcy duchów - komedia, USA 13.45 Są Gremliny na świecie - przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 14.40 Selena - biograficzny, USA 16.45 Randka na moście - komedia romantyczna, USA 18.20 Szkoła czarownic - horror, USA 20.00 Projekt Pandora - film akcji, USA 21.35 Thunder Point - film akcji, USA 23.15 Batman i Robin - film akcji, USA 1.20 Stalowy rycerz - film akcji, USA 2.55 Ostatni skok - krym. USA